Bullshit
by Nytel
Summary: This is a future fic set approximately a year after season 2 ends. Lee isn't taking any more of Kara's bullshit. KL Warning: Smut


**Warnings: Smut!  
Spoilers: Season 2, but nothing specific.  
A/N: This was written for roofietoof because she told me that she wishes Lee would just step up.  
Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them.**

Kara was haphazardly throwing her laundry into her locker, not really caring that it was making quite a pile on the bottom. Just as she picked up the last remaining item, a sports bra, from her bunk and tossed it across the senior pilot's bunkroom, she heard the hatch open and close.

"Hey," she said amiably, a smile lighting up her face as she recognized who it was. "Wanna head down to the rec room? I hear they've got a pretty big stakes triad game going on."

Lee shook his head and Kara noticed that he had a really serious look on his face.

She walked the short distance from her bunk to her locker and shut it before walking over to where Lee was still standing by the hatch. "How bout the gym?" she asked. "Want to work off some of that tension?"

Lee shook his head again, remaining uncharacteristically silent. Kara couldn't stop herself from asking, "What's wrong?" Her voice suddenly filled with concern at his unusual disposition.

"This," he said, moving his hand rapidly back and forth in the space between them. "This is what's wrong." His eyes were blazing with… anger? She involuntarily took a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said hesitantly.

He let out a strange sounding laugh and Kara began to worry. This was definitely not the same Lee she had spent the entire day with yesterday.

"I'm talking about us," he said firmly as he advanced towards her, walking with a purpose.

She backed up even further until her back hit a locker door. Just as she opened her mouth to talk, Lee cut her off. "And don't you say there is no us."

Her eyes widened in surprise when he said exactly what she had been thinking.

With her back pressed up against the locker, she couldn't retreat any further when Lee moved even closer to her. He only stopped when he was standing easily within reach, only a few inches away. Their gazes locked and Kara felt her body relax slightly when she realized it wasn't anger she had seen; it was just sheer determination. But then again, that could be just as scary, especially coming from Lee.

"I'm sick of this Kara," he said, his gaze freezing her where she stood.

"Sick of what?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but it was really hard with him invading her personal space like that.

His eyes never left her as he placed his hands on the locker behind her, one on either side of her head. She shuddered involuntarily at his closer proximity, but it wasn't a shudder of fear.

"Sick of this," he said softly, but insistently. Before she could repeat her question he added, "I'm sick of you running."

"I'm not running," she said. "I was backing away from you because you were coming towards me like a mad man."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't mean literally Kara."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes at her faked innocence. "Why do you keep fighting this?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap Kara, you know exactly what I mean."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. This wasn't how they played. They danced, and danced around each other, tiptoeing around the subject. They were never supposed to be this blunt. This… this was making her nervous.

"Why do you keep fighting us?"

She thought she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but if she did it was quickly replaced by the previous determination.

"Lee there is no…"

"Yes there is," he said, his voice getting slightly louder. "There always has been Kara, whether you want to admit that or not."

Kara did not like where this conversation was going, not one bit. It had taken them a long time to fall back into their old friendship, their _safe_ friendship, the one filled with banter and jokes. Now it looked like Lee was going to tear that all down.

"Lee…" she began, but she let her voice drift off as she broke eye contact with him, turning her head to the side. She really didn't know what to say.

"I love you Kara," he said decisively. "Now either you love me or you don't. None of those ifs or maybes, its yes or no."

To say that she was shocked by what he said would be an understatement. She could feel her stomach tying itself up in knots at his words. Instinctively she had known he felt this way, but it was an altogether different thing for him to admit it out loud. She knew what she wanted to say, and she knew what she had to say. It just hurt knowing that they weren't the same thing. "I don't love you Lee."

"Bullshit."

She let out an indignant "Excuse me!" as she whipped her head back to meet his eyes again.

"Wrong answer Kara. Try again."

She gave him a death glare, but it didn't have the intended effect. He moved even closer towards her until his entire body was pushing hers back against the locker. She couldn't stop herself from shuddering again.

"I don't love you Lee, I'm sorry." She had tried to say it in a convincing voice, but she obviously wasn't doing a good enough job.

"That's crap and you know it."

"What do you want me to say!" she screamed, wishing that he would just let her go and then they could try to forget this and go back to being friends.

"I want you to tell me the truth Kara. I want you to say that you love me. I want you to stop playing games and be honest with me for once."

She broke eye contact with him again, finding the piercing gaze of his blue eyes too much to handle. "Lee I … I can't."

"Can't what?" he asked, pressing himself even tighter against her. "Can't love me or can't tell me that you love me?"

She shook her head, not wanting to answer even though it really didn't matter either way.

"Can't is a lot different than don't Kara," he said, so close that when he spoke the force of his breathe made a few loose strands of her hair move. "Why can't you love me?"

She didn't respond, hoping that if she kept silent long enough he would give up. It didn't work.

"Obviously you want me, so it's not that."

"Someone's a tad arrogant," she said in an angry tone, looking back at him.

He shook his head. "It's not arrogance Kara, it's the truth. I've seen the way you look at me, especially when you think I won't notice."

"I do not," she replied, trying her best to lie.

Instead of responding verbally Lee shifted his hips slightly against her body. Immediately she felt his erection pressing against her thigh and her face gave away the truth, flushing with arousal.

"You want me," he said with certainty. He was right though, it wasn't arrogance, it was just the truth.

"You want to frak Lee?" she asked seriously, switching her tactics. "You want me to frak you right now? I can if you want."

He shook his head and leaned more of his weight against her, making sure that she wouldn't try to escape. "Only if you say you love me."

She let out an offended laugh. "I'm not going to say it." Realizing how that sounded she added a quick, "Because I don't."

This time it was Lee who laughed. "Yes, you do. Now why the hell won't you say it? Why can't you just let us be happy for once Kara? It's the end of the world, you think that you'd be jumping at any chance for happiness you could find."

"I can't," she said degradedly, once again wishing that she could.

"Why?" he repeated, this time in a softer voice.

"I can't," she whispered and she was ashamed to feel the tears building up in her eyes. She tried to hide them by turning her face to the side. "Just let me go Lee."

"No," he said firmly. He reached down and grabbed her wrists from where they hung by her side, and then pinned them to the locker over her head, ensuring that she couldn't escape. She struggled a bit, but her heart was only half in it. "You're not going anywhere until we figure this out once and for all."

She tried desperately to stop the tears from escaping, but it was useless. With her hands pinned above her she couldn't wipe them away, so they cascading down her cheeks, some dripping onto the metal deck.

Kara felt Lee's grip on her loosen and she knew that he'd seen the tears. She felt him change his grasp on her wrists so that he was holding both of them with one hand. Then he brought the other hand down and gently turned her head so that she was looking at him again.

Once she was looking into his eyes he rested his hand back against the locker and said, "Kara I'm sorry, but we're going to figure this out now. I can't keep going on like this, hoping that one day you'll wake up and realize that I'm what you want."

"You are what I want," she said quietly. "I've known that for a long time."

He sighed, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "Then why aren't we together?"

She held back a fresh wave of tears. "Because… I'm sorry Lee, I just can't."

"You can't what?" he asked, being more persistent than she had ever seen him before. "You can't let yourself be happy?"

She nodded her head, but said, "No, I just… there's other reasons Lee."

"Tell me," he demanded as he leaned his head back, away from hers.

She shook her head and had to fight back more tears.

"Please," he added as he brushed away a few stray tears from her cheeks. That heart-warming gesture was enough to get her talking.

"I'm too frakking scared," she said quietly, focusing her gaze on his forehead instead of his eyes.

"Of me?" he asked, sounding pained.

She shrugged her shoulders in response, or as well as she was able to given her current position.

"Kara, I'd never hurt you." He voice was laced with emotion, and she didn't want to look into his eyes because she knew it'd be too much.

She took a deep shaky breath. If he wanted to know the truth she'd tell him the truth. Taking a chance she looked up and said, "I know that you're the only person who I can be myself with, and who can make me truly happy… but at the same time you're the only person who can make my life completely miserable."

"I don't want to hurt you Kara, and I won't." He sounded extremely sure of himself, and the way he was looking at her… it was like a promise.

She opened her mouth to talk but he cut her off.

"I know I have before Kara, but I swear to you right now that I will never hurt you again."

The sincerity in his voice made her smile. "You might want to add intentionally to that."

He chuckled. "I'll never hurt you intentionally."

She relaxed a bit, not realizing that she had been that tense in the first place. "There's other things too Lee."

He shook his head. "This isn't about Zak, Anders, Dee, or anyone else, it's about you and me and what we want."

"How do you do that?" she asked incredulously. "How do you know exactly what I'm thinking?"

He gave her that shit eating grin of his. "I love you, that's how."

She blushed at his words this time. For the first time since Colonial Day three years ago, she realized that they might actually be able to make this work.

"Say it," he said firmly, bringing her mind back to the present.

"What?"

"Say it," he repeated, still wearing that infuriating smirk. "Tell me you love me."

She grinned back at him and just shook her head.

He leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching. "Tell me."

She shook her head at him again and had to bite back a giggle.

"Do I have to make you?" he asked as his eyes darkened with desire.

Oh gods, that look he was giving her hit her in all the right places. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk coherently so she just nodded her head, biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning outright.

"I will you know," he said in a deep voice as he moved closer, turning his head so that his lips were poised over the sensitive skin of her neck. "I can make you say it." His warm breath teased her skin and it only made her more aware of how close Lee really was to her. He'd never… well; he hadn't been this close to her in a long time. The only problem she had with this was that he sounded much too confident of his abilities.

"You think so Adama?" she asked, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt.

She could feel his lips breaking along her skin to form a cocky smirk. "I know so." Then he placed a feather light kiss on her pulse point. She felt her knees go weak and was suddenly glad that his firm body had her pressed against the steel lockers.

Too bad, she wasn't going down without a fight. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said, her voice thick with desire. She lifted one sock clad foot off the deck and ran her heel down his calf teasingly.

He slowly brought his head away from her neck and moved so that he was staring into her eyes again. "Is that a challenge Kara?" he asked, eyes blazing. "You know how I love a good challenge."

Gods, he shouldn't be allowed to talk like that. No man should be that sexy, but it wasn't so bad, especially now that he was her man. That was the thought that forced her to place her foot back on the deck so that she wouldn't slide to the floor when her legs threatened to give out. The thought also swallowed any chance of coherent thought, forcing her to nod again in response to his question.

"Challenge accepted," he replied, still wearing that cocky grin. She was going to have to see what she could do about that.

Before she had a chance to think past that initial thought, he had bent in swiftly and pressed his lips tightly against hers. She leaned into the contact, her lips moving instinctively against his. He ran his tongue surely along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth obliging to his silent request. When he worked his tongue against hers all she felt was pure bliss and she let her eyelids flutter closed to revel in the feeling.

Suddenly he pulled back. The abrupt change left her dumbfounded, but she didn't need to open her eyes to know that he was staring at her intently with his. "Say it," he insisted.

It took a few seconds for her to realize what he was referring to, but when she did she opened her eyes, smiled and shook her head. He was close enough that her nose brushed against his. "Make me," she challenged, knowing full well that he could. This might be a losing battle, but for once in her life she didn't want to win.

He stared at her intently for a total of three seconds, she knew because she counted every single one. It was three seconds that he wasn't kissing her and that was too long. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how she had survived until now, years of having him so close, but so far.

He shifted his weight slightly so that he could wedge one of his legs between hers at an agonizingly slow rate, inch by frakking inch. He didn't stop until he had her legs spread apart, and his thigh nestled tightly against her center. She had to force herself to bite back a groan at the contact.

"Say it," he said, leaning his head closer to hers once again.

When she didn't respond he stood up a little straighter, pulling her arms higher above her head in the process. She stifled another groan as he forced her to stand on her tiptoes, most of her weight resting on the thigh he had firmly pressed between hers.

"Oh gods Lee," she groaned as she felt a knot of pleasure start to form in her lower belly. He increased the pressure a tiny bit more and it was enough to make her eyes roll up and her head slam against the locker forcefully.

"That's nice," he said mockingly. "But not really what I wanted to hear." She could tell simply by the way he spoke that the infuriating grin was back.

He leaned in so that his lips were brushing against her ear, barely making contact, but close enough that she couldn't stop a shiver from running down her spine. "I love you," he whispered, his voice turning surprisingly tender for a moment. "Now you say it."

"No," she whispered playfully as she turned her head towards his.

"Kara," he said warningly, moving his head so that his lips were now hovering close to hers again. "I want you to say it."

She gave him an impish smile before leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. At least, that's what would have happened had he not pulled away at the last second. Normally she admired his fast reflexes, now they were just pissing her off.

"Lee," she pleaded, craving, no needing, the intimate contact of his lips against her own. She tried to lean forward farther, but he kept her pressed against the locker with his solid body while tilting his head farther back. He chuckled quietly when she let out a frustrated huff.

"You know Kara," he said temptingly. "You could get what you want… if you say the words that I want to hear."

She held back a whimper as she leaned her head against the locker again, reluctantly realizing that he wasn't going to kiss her, at least not then. She wasn't saying those words though, not yet, no matter how true they were. Gods be damned if she was going to give up that easily.

Suddenly realizing what an advantageous position she had, Kara gave him a playful smirk as she began to move her leg between Lee's, slowly rubbing back and forth over the growing bulge in his pants.

She felt a surge of triumph as his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes shut. When he let out a low guttural moan she pulled her wrists out of his grasp. Not worrying about the tingling feeling from lack of circulation, she reached forward quickly. Entwining both of her hands in Lee's hair, she pulled his head forward.

She let out a contented sigh against his lips as they made contact with her own, her eyes closing at the same time. Immediately and relentlessly she began working her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth the first chance she got.

He kissed her back forcefully and she tried to deepen the kiss further, even though it was damn near impossible. He brought his hands down to cup her face and she felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. The absolute tenderness of his actions had surprised her.

That didn't stop her from continuing the kiss. She was beginning to feel light headed, but she didn't want to stop, she didn't know if she could stop. She needed this; she needed Lee. She couldn't think anything other than those fragmented thoughts; in fact she was surprised that she could still think at all.

Then his hands were gone from her face, and she nearly faltered, at least until she realized that he was still putting those hands to good use. One had reached behind her head to pull out the elastic band that was trying to hold back her hair, and the other one was trailing down her side.

Lee tossed the elastic somewhere, obviously not caring where it landed. That hand began traveling an identical path along her other side, lingering over the swell of her breast. The touch was so light, like a caress, that it made her breath hitch in her throat. He was kissing her in such a consuming way, but at the same time he was touching her like she was made of glass. The contrast was enough to make her head spin even more than before.

His hands had stopped their perusal of her body to grip her hips firmly. He shifted her higher onto his thigh, lifting her feet completely off the deck. It forced her to move her hands to his shoulders, partially for balance but more importantly to hold herself steady as the pleasure in her core threatened to push her closer to the edge. She couldn't break the kiss; it was like a drug, demanding she find her fix on his lips.

As she flexed her fingers over his broad shoulders she realized that he was still wearing his tanks. Why was he still wearing his tanks?

She ran her hands down his chest, reveling in the feeling of well-defined muscle through the layer of fabric. As she determinedly pulled the edge of his tanks free from his pants, she could feel his hands moving to do the same.

It took her no time at all to pull them up until they were gathered under his arms. With her insistent urging he lifted his arms so that she could tug them off completely. It gave her time to take a deep gulp of air, but as soon as the tanks were free her lips sought out his again. Lee let out an utter sigh of contentment that matched her own. She smiled against his lips, knowing that for once in their lives they were on the same page in every possible way.

As much as she loved kissing Lee, there were other areas that she needed to explore. She broke the heated kiss, and instead began to trail her lips along the curve of his jaw, suckling and nipping whenever the hell she felt like it. He seemed satisfied to let her, resting his head against her shoulder and trying to calm his breathing.

Just as she was going to switch to the other side of his jaw he whispered her name in her ear and tugged at her tanks, which were somehow still bunched around her midriff. Moving quickly she leaned her back against the locker and while Lee supported her waist she ripped off the tanks in one swift movement, sending them flying across the bunkroom.

Before she had a chance to lean forward and return her lips to his skin, he shifted his hands up to her ribcage and used them to keep her pinned back against the locker. Then he dipped his head down and began to trace the upper edge of her sports bra with his lips. He moved them along slowly, nipping and sucking at random intervals in much the same way she had treated his jaw.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as he explored her body. When he let his head drop down slightly to ghost over her cloth covered nipples she bit back a moan and closed her eyes. His warm breath against them, even through the fabric, was driving her insane. When he latched onto one nipple and began to tease it with his mouth she let a whimper escape.

"Like that?" he asked smugly before turning his attention to the other one.

She let out another whimper in response, and moved her hand to grasp the strong muscles in his arms. "Oh gods Lee," she whispered breathlessly. If he kept doing that there was no way that she could hold out much longer.

Then he stopped and she wanted to smack him for it. She was really tempted, but if she did he might not go back to what he'd been doing before. She settled for asking him angrily, "What the frak are you doing?"

He smirked at her before replying, "Up." It took her a moment to realize he was talking about her arms, but as soon as she knew what he meant she lifted them cooperatively. He moved his hands to the bottom of her sports bra, tugging it up inch by inch, exposing her breasts slowly. As the fabric moved up her body at an agonizing pace, Lee kissed the exposed flesh, worshipping it with his lips.

Kara smiled and let her head drop back against the locker once again, perfectly happy to let him continue with what he was doing. When his thumbs started to trace tiny circles on the side of her breasts she bit back another moan and grasped onto the top of the locker as best she could, knowing that she would need the support.

"I love you," he whispered against a recently exposed nipple before taking it in his mouth. He began to tease it with his tongue and teeth, and Kara did need the support of the locker.

"Oh gods," she exclaimed so breathlessly that she wasn't even sure that he could make out what she as saying.

"I love you," he repeated and he switched from one hardened peak to the other.

She gripped the locker even tighter as she felt herself coming euphorically closer to the brink. This was insane, they were both still wearing pants and she was sure that she was going to break. "Lee," she repeated in a desperate voice, although she had a hard time hearing it for the thundering noise in her ears.

"Love you," he said, voice thick with desire, as he released her nipple.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from whispering the same words back to him.

Then he moved his left hand, grasping the material of her bra firmly before pulling it the final distance over her head. She had to release her death grip on the lockers to disentangle her arms from it, but it was fine because Lee was supporting her, his other hand sprawled sure and steady across her back.

Before Kara knew what was going on he had leaned in to kiss her neck. She gripped the lockers above her with renewed force. He started to suck on her pulse point and she came, hard. Waves of pleasure washed over her body and began to tremble from the overwhelming sensation. Distantly she heard cries of pleasure, even though she knew they were coming from her.

It was so intense that she forgot to breathe for a moment. When she remembered she took in deep unsteady breaths, her chest heaving and coming into contact with Lee's. The pressure on her nipples was nearly enough to cause her to cry out again.

The tension finally ebbed and she slouched forward, resting her head against Lee's shoulder. He chuckled against her neck before pulling his head back and placing a gentle kiss on her hairline. "We're not done yet."

This time it was her turn to laugh. "Says who?" she asked jokingly, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Says me." His voice was so confident and sexy. She felt another surge of warmth between her legs and couldn't refrain from biting her lip.

He gripped her waist firmly, pressing her back against the locker. As he moved his thigh out from between hers another whimper escaped her throat. "What are you doing?" she asked anxiously.

He just smiled at her as he set her feet back onto the ground. She silently thanked him for not releasing his grip on her hips immediately; she wasn't sure that her legs would have supported her. As his hands began to trail the rim of her pants, inching towards her belt buckle, she realized she didn't mind the change of position so much anymore.

His fingers surely began undoing her belt and pant buttons while he maintained eye contact with her. Still looking deeply into her eyes, he trailed his hands along her waist until he reached her back. He slid his hands down the back of her pants with a smirk, slowly dragging them down.

She smirked back at him as she reached forward to return the favor. He pulled his hips out of reach. "No," he said firmly. This caused her eyebrows to raise in question, but she let her hands fall back against the locker anyway.

He pushed her pants down to nearly her knees before he crouched to finish pulling them the rest of the way. He was still looking up at her, infuriating smile and all. She was still staring back, anxious to see what he would do.

He ran his fingers softly down her left calf as he urged her to lift her leg up. She did and he pulled the pant leg over her foot, taking her sock with it, before moving to do the same to her other leg. Once her pants were finally off his smirk grew even wider and he reached up to her waist, twisting his fingers into her underwear. She felt the heat building up again, having a damn good idea where this was going.

He tugged the underwear down swiftly, the act in complete contrast to his prior ones. Lifting her left leg, he slipped them from her foot, gently placing the leg back before repeating the action with her right side. He flung the underwear over his shoulder, ignoring its path as his eyes became enthralled with the sight of her standing fully naked before him. When Kara started to put her right leg back down he stalled her, massaging the muscles before placing it to drape over his shoulder.

She felt her knees go weak, her suspicion having been correct. Unconsciously she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

He finally broke the gaze, turning his head to kiss the inside of her right thigh. The pressure was light and utterly distracting. She grabbed his head with one hand and used the other to hold onto the locker behind her. He slowly worked his way up the inside of her leg, teasing her every bit of the way.

He was so frakking close to reaching her center and she increased the pressure of her hand on his head, hoping to convince him to move that last inch. She should have known that he wouldn't.

Instead he placed one last kiss on her inner thigh before turning his attention to her other leg, starting directly above her knee. He gave it the same attention he had given the other one, working his way slowly up her leg. The way that he skirted around his goal, moving in a perpetual dance of give and take, it reminded her of how they had gotten to that point. It made her heart swell but at the same time she realized how frakking annoying it was.

She waited impatiently as he teased the skin, his lips creeping a little higher with every passing second. He was almost there again and she was going to frakking kill him if he stopped. Lucky for him, and for her, he didn't stop.

He looked up at her through mischievous eyes before he lifted his lips to brush over her center. The sudden contact had her gripping his hair tighter, not really caring if she was hurting him. He increased the pressure and for the second time that day she found her eyes rolling back into her head and pleasure threatened to overwhelm her.

"Oh gods," she exhaled loudly.

He smirked against her and she gripped his hair even tighter. His tongue darted out to taste her and her head slammed back against the locker. This was beyond insane.

Hands placed firmly on her hips, he began to massage her with his tongue, avoiding her most sensitive spot. Time seemed to have no meaning and she didn't know how long he remained there, tormenting her, only that it felt like a blissful eternity. When he finally did use his teeth and tongue to lightly tease her where she most desperately wanted him to, she shattered. The pleasure that swept through her body was more intense and satisfying than the first time.

Once again she was extremely glad for Lee's support. The high that she felt from her orgasm left her unable to stand on her own.

Lee pulled back and grinned up at her, but she supposed that he had earned that one. He gently slid her leg off his shoulder and placed her foot back on the ground. As he stood up he ran his hands up the side of her legs to her hips.

A quick glance down told her that Lee was probably feeling very uncomfortable right then. "Need some help with that?" she asked in a smug but lazy voice.

He nodded, still smiling. "Maybe you can think of someone…"

He laughed when she punched him in the shoulder. "I was talking about me you idiot."

"Yeah?" he asked teasingly, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah," she said decisively right before she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

"Ok," he muttered happily against them as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. He didn't need any further urging and soon her tongue was pressing against his, vying for dominance. She ground her hips against his, causing him to stifle a groan. While she was busy devouring his mouth, he lifted her off the deck. She wrapped her legs around his waist securely, loving how right it felt.

He didn't pull back to break the kiss as he started walking towards her bunk. She didn't either, opting to pull his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking and nipping lightly before releasing it. He smiled against her mouth and she felt a surge of happiness. This felt so right.

Lee leaned her down over the bunk and only let go once she was laying on it. Reluctantly she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and twisted her body, allowing him to crawl in beside her. He did, still not breaking the kiss.

He was poised above her, one leg on either side of her naked body and his hands braced near her head. She determinedly reached for the buckle of his belt and before he could stop her she had it undone and was working on the buttons of the pants underneath. He let out a quiet laugh against her mouth, but didn't stop her.

In less than two seconds she had his pants undone and was sliding them off. She pushed them down as far as she could and while he was kicking them off the rest of the way along with his boots, she let her hands caress his surprisingly bare ass. Gods, it was too frakking perfect, just like him.

His erection was now free to press against her belly and it only served to intensify her desire for him. Moving one hand from his backside she slipped it in between their bodies and wrapped it around him.

Her eyes opened as he broke away from the kiss and let out a low moan of pleasure. "Kara," he said warningly.

She laughed and reached up with her other hand to bring his head back down to hers. "Kiss me," she demanded, needing him.

He did just as she requested so she rewarded him by teasingly running her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing lightly at the base and then running feather light touches over the head. He groaned against her mouth but didn't pull back from the kiss this time.

As she pulled her hand away, moving it down to cup his balls, he suddenly pulled his hips away from her. She was about to complain until his knees nudged hers apart, spreading her legs wide underneath his body.

He broke away from the kiss only long enough to whisper, "I love you," and then she felt him pressing into her, slowly slipping between her folds. The sensation alone was almost enough to make her break a third time. She moaned against his mouth, using both of her hands to pull his head closer to hers, increasing the pressure behind the kiss, while he started to move inside of her. It wasn't fast or desperate, it was long, slow and steady strokes, each one gradually building up the pressure inside of her.

"Lee," she pleaded, being so close to release. "Lee please." And then he stopped moving all together, breaking the kiss at the same time.

"Say it," he insisted, blues eyes boring into her green ones.

The temptation to give in was overwhelming, one last stroke was sure to make her shatter around him. Too bad Kara wasn't going to give up that easily. With a skillful move she managed to slip out from underneath Lee, hooking a leg around his and flipping him onto his back. She held herself poised directly above the head of his erection, muscles straining from holding her there. She gave him the biggest grin she could. As soon as she let herself sink down onto him, she knew that she'd break. It looks like she had managed to beat Lee at his own game.

With a wink she relaxed her muscles, planning to let herself slide down onto him. The sudden pressure of his hands on her waist stopped her, holding her above him. "Say it Kara," he demanded.

She shook her head stubbornly as she stopped supporting her own weight. She saw the muscles in his arms strain at holding her in such an awkward position, but somehow he managed it. "Say it," he repeated firmly.

Then before she knew what was happening Lee had pulled the same move Kara had, switching their positions again. She stared up at him with a dumbfounded look on her face, but he didn't laugh.

"Kara, I love you more than anything. And I need to know that you feel the same way." He pressed himself against her, but went no further. "Tell me Kara," he said, the determined look in his eye back in full force.

She let out a groan of defeat. "Fine," she said testily. "I love you alright? Are you…oh gods!" She couldn't finish her sentence because he had pressed into her again, and it was enough to make her break around him. She thought that the first two had been good, but this… this was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. It made her surge off the mattress, trying to pull him even deeper into her body.

Lee moved against her as she shattered, drawing out the pleasure infinitely more. "Lee!" she cried out as she arched off the bunk even more, every muscle in her body becoming tense. "Oh gods," she breathed out heavily, holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life.

"Kara," he breathed against the side of her neck, his muscles now straining from impending release. "Love you."

"Love you too," she replied through deep panting breaths.

"Mine," he whispered against her neck as he thrust harder within her, his muscles tightening as he sped toward his own climax. His breathing became erratic, and his thrusts shorter and more frantic. As he used one hand to pull her head towards his, their lips meeting in a searing kiss, he finally found his release. He broke the contact with her mouth, letting out a guttural moan before stilling his movements.

Completely spent, Lee's body dropped down onto hers, his arms sliding underneath her back to pull her towards him. He rested his head against her shoulder, waiting for his breathing to level out. Kara lazily ran her fingers through his hair, and across his shoulders until his chest was no longer heaving against hers.

He began placing feather light kisses along her collarbone and she was compelled to do the same to him. She stopped suddenly when a thought popped into her head. "So I guess the rumors aren't true. You do still remember how it's done."

"Kara," he groaned against her shoulder.

She smiled. "What? You love me anyway."

"Damn right I do," he murmured, the vibrations against her skin causing her to shiver.

She turned her head to place a light kiss in his sweat-dampened hair before she pulled out from underneath him. He stopped her from moving though.

"Where are you going?" He asked warily.

"As much as I would love to stay here like this, there are other pilots who are going to want in the bunkroom."

"They can wait," he stated.

She raised her eyebrow at him in surprise. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he said softly, dropping another kiss onto her shoulder. "Because you," he paused to kiss her neck. "Are not leaving until I'm certain that you love me too."

"Lee, I…" He silenced her with a kiss.

Pulling back he gave her that damned smirk. "And I might need a lot of convincing."

The End

**A/N: This was my first real attempt at smut, so any constructive and honest feedback would be lovely.**


End file.
